Gil's Nightmare
by Bloody Rites
Summary: It was his most dreaded happening. Plain torture.


**Gil's Nightmare  
><strong>_**by**_**: **Bloody Rites

**Note**: Crack-ish. Do not take seriously to enjoy.

**- o -**

Gilbert woke up with a start as the sound of thunder reverberated in the sky.

"Why is it so dark?" Gil muttered and adjusted his collar, finding it hard to breathe all of a sudden.

"It's a black-out~" a voice echoed in the silence.

He immediately reached for his gun and pointed to where the voice was coming from. Although it was pitch-black, he got to his feet and blindly walked into hallway and followed the echo. He breathed a sigh of relief when it stopped… then all of a sudden—

"Eeeeek~!" Gil shrieked which caused him to drop his gun onto the floor.

"Don't leave... we just began~" the voice said once again, echoing in his head.

With that he turned around to see whose hand was still gripping his shoulder, but when he slowly turned his head around—

"Ahhh! Why is it that the hand doesn't have a body with it! AAAHH~" with a scream once again, he ran into an unknown room.

The door creaked open.

As soon as Gil entered the room three figures surrounded him and tied him up to a chair. Immediately after, someone stuffed his mouth with a scarf; he couldn't see who they were because it was too dark. Then a big and bright spotlight appeared before him. He was surprised to see Uncle Oscar, Break, Sharon, Alice and Oz surrounding him, all with maniac grins on their faces.

Sharon spoke up and turned to him with a sweet smile plastered on. "Ne-ne Gil why don't we show Oz-kun some of your embarrassing moments while he was gone over this past 10 years?"

"Mmmh, mmmh, mh, mmh, mh, mh~!_ Don't show them! Let me go!_

"Okay, I'll take that as a yes!" she giggled and turned to the screen.

"Mmph!" _NO!_

*Slide show was counting down from 10 to 1...*

Several pictures and videos flashed through the screen as Break began to recount the stories being projected.

"Oh~ this was the time when we said to him the only way to save Oz is to wear girl clothes for a whole month. If my memory doesn't deceive me, which usually doesn't, this was when he turned fifteen years old, a man's coming of age," Break said with a wide and scary smirk.

"Hiiihiii~" Sharon giggled. "I remember a bunch of seniors in Eliot's school who even proposed to Gil for the approval to be their girlfriend!"

Oz and Alice laughed out loud.

Gil felt like crying.

At that, Sharon and Break – with glinting eyes – faced Gil.

"We're not done yet~" they chorused in a sing-song voice.

"Oh... Break did you prepare my favourite slide for showing?" Sharon asked, as she pats her paper fan on top of her hand.

"Kh~" Break sweated profusely while moving away from her. "O-Ojou-sama... aren't you the one who's arranging the slides?"

Sharon froze for a moment, but gained composure and cleared her throat not long after, "Ok, next slide, Break!"

"Tsk, blaming for something she was supposed to be doin -" Break muttered under his breath but was stopped with his whispering when he felt an evil and glowing glare directed at him.

"Jaa~ Anyway, going back!" he chirped. "The next one would be the time when Gil turned nineteen years old. I told him that the only way to save Oz-kun was to grow hair," Break said.

"The process continued for 3 whole years until he looked like an_ old man_," Sharon emphasized dramatically, but giggled not long after. "We even dyed it white while he was sleeping!"

Gil looked like he was hyperventilating as Oz and Alice continued to laugh boisterously.

"I clearly think that what happened next was... while going on a mission, a group of kids commented about you being an old man, and because of that, you scolded and chased after them even if you had cramps and injury on your feet due to the barrels that landed on your feet during your mission. You must have really looked like an old man when you limped—ah, I mean _ran _after them," Sharon said with a friendly smile.

"Oy! Seaweed head! I think you look better with your hair long because you look more like an overgrown seaweed head like that!" Alice said with a big chuckle.

Gil was glaring daggers at the laughing chain.

"Ok I guess our turn will end here," Break said with a look on Uncle Oscar.

"Yo! Gil it's been so long since we had a chat like this," Uncle Oscar started, approaching Gil with brusque steps." I really wish we could go back fifteen years ago where I found you, so we could start all over again..." he added.

With that touching words Gil's face turned red, and he tried to talk once again to show his affection "mmhhm—" _Thank you—_

"NOT!" Uncle Oscar interjected, sticking his tongue out. "You're so gullible, Gil! You never changed!" Uncle Oscar said, with a burst of laughter and a pat on Gil's head.

"Mmmhhh!" Gil said angrily, but of course he was still unable to talk.

"Alice it's our turn to torture Gil," Oz said excitedly, grabbing Alice's hand and pulling her towards him. "Mwahahahaha!" he cackled evilly, to the surprise of everyone.

"Hoy! Hoy! Oz you sound different!" Alice pointed out with a curious expression.

"Because he always, _always _interrupts at the most important moments, you know? It's annoying! Stupid Gil! I never want to see your face every again!" Oz uncharacteristically cried out, while pulling something from behind him… which turned out to be a cat.

Gil gulped.

And it was then he realized all of them had cats in their arms as they slowly approached him, their eyes glinting in the dark.

Gil tried to back away from them by hopping (still tied to his chair) backwards, when all of a sudden, the rope and scarf wrapped around him were removed. Instinctively, with a grateful grin, he happily turned to his saviour... but froze when he saw it was.

"Meow~!" Cheshire licked his face.

Gilbert sat up from bed, his entire body cold with fear. "A nightmare," he muttered to himself.

There was a sudden clap of thunder.

"Why is it so dark?" Gil said in frustration while wiping his sweat away from his forehead.

Suddenly a voice said, "It's a black-out."

Faster than lightning, Gil was out of bed and nowhere to be found.

Oz blinked as he stared at the door Gil left open in his haste to get out. "What happened to Gil?"

"Probably he went off to get me some more meat," Alice drawled as she bit onto her steak.

**- o –**

**Note: **My first story! I hope you liked it! A review would be nice. :D


End file.
